


Welcome To The Mob Son

by marvelislife



Series: Growing Up in the Mob [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: Tony Stark was the most feared man in the world and no one wants to mess with him. Now he is looking for an heir and comes across Peter Parker. Now he wants Peter to become his son and heir to his mob and he won't take no as an answerI never saw one of these and thought that it would be cool to write one





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't really know what happens in the mafia or any of that so please just remember that because I am probably going to get things wrong in here

"Please! I don't want to be here! Let me go!" Peter yelled out as he was tied to a wooden chair.

"No can do Pete, you have to learn that you are my son and you will be involved into this buisness." Tony spoke as he looked at the young boy in front of him.

His boy looked miserable. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was thinner than he should be and he had cuts and bruises scattered along his body, but nothing major as Tony didn't want his son in a lot of pain.

"I am not and will never be your son." Peter spat, glaring at Tony with his hazel eyes.

Tony narrowed his dark brown eyes and walks closer to Peter, and grabs his chestnut hair and moves behind the chair, and forces Peter's head back onto his shoulder with a pull of his hair and spoke, looking down at him.

"Now listen here Peter, you may not like it now but you will learn that you are my son and you will accept being a part of this business and you will not fight me on it. So try as you might but you will be my son no matter what." 

Peter breathed deeply and tried to shake his head but couldn't and a tear dropped from his left eye.

"You will be my son."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes across a boy who he sees fit as his son

Tony sat in the back of the black Audi, waiting for his driver to come out of the shop with information regarding Loki Laufeyson and looked up from his phone and saw him.

He had hazel colored eyes, soft, curly, chestnut hair and his face still held some baby fat but he was perfect. The perfect boy to be his son.

Tony watched as he walked across the street to a small shop called Mr.Delmar's and go inside, he seemed to be conversing with the owner. They seem to know each other very well, Tony noted.

Happy came out of the store and got into the drivers seat and started the car when Tony stopped him.

"Wait!" Tony spoke, hand on the mans shoulder.

Happy sent him a confused look but turned the key which stopped the cars engine from rumbling. Tony watched as the boy walked out and smile at people on the streets. 

Tony spoke softly to Happy, "that's him. That's going to be my son and their heir to my business."

Happy looked forward and at the boy Tony was watching and believed that Tony was joking.

"Are you sure?" Happy asked.

"Positive Happy, I want him as my son." Tony replied, watching the boy until he was out of sight.

"I don't think that's a good idea boss, what if he has a family? A mom and dad?" Happy asked.

"I'm his family! And I'm going to be his father! Not that man who has that boy calling him dad! I'm his dad! And I'll make sure they know it!" Tony roared. He sat back in the seat and grinned at the window, "he'll be my son, and I'll be his dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, where did Peter go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the meeting of Tony Stark and Peter Parker!!

_Weeks after Tony saw the boy..._

Tony sat at his desk, looking over the folder of the boy he saw. There was a photo of the boy in the top right corner.

He read over the information that was given to him and grinned.

"Oh bambino, I can't wait til we meet." Tony chuckles and coped at the picture.

"Boss, we've got him." Happy spoke, walking into the room.

Tony got up angrily and stomped over to Happy, "what have I told you about knocking?! Knock before you enter idiot!" Tony pulled a pocket knife out and swiped it along Happy's cheek, causing a line of red to appear.

"I-I'm sorry boss, it won't happen again sir." Happy spoke, lowering his head.

Tony nodded then walked out of his office towards the room that was holding his boy in it. Tony opened the door and grinned wider.

There, in all his glory, was his soon to be son and he sat there with a soft silk cloth wrapped around his head and over his eyes. Then he was sat in a royal cushioned chair with his arms and legs tied to the arms and legs of the chair. Only the best for his son.

Tony moved forward and ran a hand through Peter's curls and looked at Happy, "no injuries?"

"No sir, we just gave him what you told us to." Happy replied.

Tony nodded and softly pulled the cloth off of his head. Two hazel colored eyes met his dark brown ones and Tony grinned.

"Hello...son."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big shock at the end

Peter looked at Tony in shock and snapped out of it when Tony called him son.

“What?” Peter asked, confused.

“I said, hello son.” Tony repeated.

“I'm not your son.” Peter spoke, looking into Tony's eyes.

“You will be. I'll let you off on a warning for that one.” Tony spoke.

“Where am I?” Peter asked.

“You're in your new home.” Tony replied, he stalked towards Peter and placed a hand on his cheek.

Peter looked at him and shook his hand off his cheek, “this isn't my home!”

Tony lightly smacked Peter and gripped his chin harshly.

“Listen here Peter Parker, you are going to be my son and this is now your new home.” Tony growled, “either you listen to me or I will torture your aunt right in front of you.”

Peter's eyes widen in fear, “if you touch one hair on her head I'll-”

“You'll what? Kill me? Hurt me? Sorry bambi but as I see here, you're the one who's not going to be threatening.”

“Don't hurt my aunt, please!” Peter begged.

“I won't. If you comply.” Tony said, looking confidently at Peter.

“You want me to be your son. Why?” Peter asks.

“Because I need an heir and you seem like the son I've always wanted and once had.” Tony smirked.

“Once had?” Peter asked.

“Yes, I've had a son 15 years ago, but the mother didn't want me near him, so one day when I went to the hospital, intent on taking my son with me, but the mother left before I got there, taking my son with her.” Tony replied, staring at Peter intently.

“I'm...sorry? Do you know where your son is now?”

“Yes, he is right in front of me.”

Peter gaped in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more in depth of how Tony knew he was his son

“I'm-I'm not your son.” Peter spoke.

“Yes you are.” Tony spoke louder now, getting annoyed with how his boy was speaking.

“My father died with my mom on a plane.” Peter spoke.

Of course, that's why he didn't believe him. His mother never told him.

“Richard isn't your real father. I am.” Tony said, trying to figure out how to tell him.

“How do I not know you aren't just lying?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Why, we can use our DNA testing, if that what you need to accept that I'm your father.” Tony suggested.

Peter looked at him skeptical.

Tony shrugged and called for Happy. Happy walked in and took out a swab and walked up to Peter.

Peter shook his head, not wanting this man to get near him.

Tony growled and forcefully pried Peter's mouth open. Happy went and used the swab and then stepped back. Tony let Peter's mouth go and let Happy use another swab on him.

“Now go get the results.” Tony ordered.

Happy nodded and walked out.

“Do you want to hear about your mother?” Tony asked.

“No.”

“Too bad.”

Flashback…

_Tony walked into his newly opened club and walked to the bar to get his usual whiskey. The bartender nodded at him and slid him his glass of alcohol. Tony grabbed it and walked towards his reserved booth._

_When he sat down, he looked out at the dance floor and saw this amazingly attractive women._

_She had long, straight, light brown hair and had warm, welcoming blue eyes. She had on a skin tight light blue dress that ended mid thigh with spaghetti straps. She wore a bright smile and was dancing along to the music. She was laughing with a group of girls and they all kept glancing at him._

_Tony got up and walked over to her, causing the other girls to go silent and look down._

_She turned around to face Tony and she gave a quiet hello._

_Tony smirked and offered her a drink and she agreed to what he was requesting._

_And as the night went on, words were exchanged and things happened and a couple days later, she told him that she was pregnant with his child._

_Tony asked her if he could have the child for himself, as he wanted the child to be his heir but she disagreed saying that she didn't want her son being in the business and that she only told him because he had the right to know._

_Tony was passed. He wanted his son with him and no one was going to take him away from him. He would get his son no matter what_

End of flashback…

Tony ended the story with that and looked at Peter with a fondness that the boy didn't know he had.

“I looked everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you. So I did some digging and found out that my son liked to go to a sandwich shop after school and when I saw you go in there, I knew it was you.” Tony grinned.

Happy walked into the room with a folder in his hands.

“The results, sir.” Happy handed Tony the folder.

“Time to show you that I'm not wrong.” Tony grinned.

Tony opened the folder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the ending ready, it just depends on me putting in the filler chapters. And there might be a plot twist. 
> 
> I'm going to do a little surprise in one of the future chapters
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! And thank you for all the comments and kudos!!💖


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a filler chapter, the next chapter is going to be, well it depends on how you think of it

Tony opened the folder and showed Peter the results.

Peter's eyes went wide and looked up at Tony.

“Th-that can't be true.” Peter stuttered.

“But it is, it's all true. We took your DNA and my DNA and compared them, and they're the same.” Tony shrugged, walking closer. He leaned down and cupped his cheek.

“You are my biological son. Not that guy who your mother thought was the right man to raise you. She couldn't see that I was meant to raise you.” 

“Maybe she didn't think you could be a father.” Peter suggested.

Tony snorts, “all I wanted was a child of my own, but she took that away from me. Took that chance of me being a father away.”

Peter looked a little sad about that. He could see the way Tony wanted to be a father. He wanted to be a part of his life but his mother denied him that spot. He would be upset too, but truth be told, he wouldn't go this far to get his child.

“Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know my mother lied to me about who my father really was, but you didn't have to kidnap me.” Peter spoke, not knowing how to talk to Tony.

“Oh, yes I did, you wouldn't have listened or believed me if I didn't. And plus, everyone knows who I am so it would've been harder to get near you.” Tony replied.

Peter looked down. His explanation did make sense about why he couldn't have done it the regular way, but this was still wrong. 

“How are you so sure?” Peter asked.

“Because I am, don't doubt me son.” Tony stood up.

This man was his father and Peter couldn't help but compare him to himself. They both had similar eye colors but Peter's eyes were more light colored, unlike Richard who also had blue eyes, they both had dark hair but Peter's hair was more like his mother's.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Tony asked.

Peter realized that he was staring and he quickly dropped his gaze.

“No, sorry, I was just thinking.” Peter spoke softly.

Tony was about to speak when all of a sudden-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I left you with a cliffhanger so mwahahahaha! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you for the kudos and comments!💖💖💖


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big plot twist

Alarms went off in the building and Tony looked around. Peter looked at Tony alarmingly, silently asking questions with his eyes.

Tony ran to him and untied his boy. He pulled Peter into his arms and carried him bridle style, out of the room. He brought him to his office and placed his son down on the black sofa.

He grabbed the key that was hidden under his chair and unlocked a drawer that held a gun. He picked up the gun and walked over to Peter.

“Here, use this to protect yourself. You're gonna need it.” Tony handed him the gun.

“But I-I-” 

Tony cut Peter off as he grabbed his bicep and dragged him out of the office, getting him to follow him as they tried to evacuate the building.

Tony shot two guys who were dressed like monks and moved forward with Peter whimpering behind him.

They were almost out when the leader stepped in front of them.

“Tony Stark.” He spoke, grinning, holding up his gun.

“Stephen Strange.” Tony spoke back, raising his gun as well.

Peter tapped Tony's back but Tony ignored him. Another man was holding a gun to Peter, but Peter didn't know how to shoot a gun. Tony was about to shoot but he suddenly heard a BANG rang out.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. 

Tony turned around to see Peter falling to the ground and he moved to catch his son.

“No, no no no no no. Stay with me Peter, you hear me! Stay with me!” Tony pleaded, as he brought his son down to the floor carefully, cradling his head and his hand on his waist.

“I-I tried t-t-t-to warn y-you.” Peter gasped out.

Peter was shot near the heart and the blood was starting to stain his shirt.

“Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, okay? Just save your energy.” Tony said, he started to put pressure on the wounds 

Tony just sobbed and smoothed Peter's curls, “I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry, I wish I could save you.” 

Peter looked down at himself them back at Tony and gave a small chuckle, “I can see the resemblance, you really are my father. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.” 

“It's alright, okay? It wasn't your fault. Just please don't leave me.” Tony begged, bringing his son closer to him.

“I-I can't say that I l-love you, but I know that you w-would've been a great father.” Peter started to cough up blood and Tony couldn't help but to sob.

“I just got you! I can't lose you!” Tony cried.

“It's not your fault. You may think it is your fault but it isn't. I just didn't know how to shoot a gun. I wasn't taught.” Peter choked out.

“I would've taught you how to protect yourself. I just wanted to have a chance to be a father.” Tony cried.

“I know, and I'm sorry.” Peter smiled before his heart stopped.

Tony looked at his kids face and just cried. He pulled his sons body towards him and held him close, letting his tears soak into his shirt.

“Wow. That was….so cliche.” Strange spoke from behind him.

Tony was filled with anger. It was this man's fault that his son was dead. Tony lifted his head and grabbed Peter's gun and fastily turned and shot Strange through the skull.

Tony grabbed his kids limp form and carried him to his office where he laid him on the sofa. He knelt down and held Peters limp and cold hand.

“Peter, I will avenge you and I will make them pay for what they did to you. I will give you a chance to live as you should have and I will make sure that nothing stops me from doing so. I love you son. And I am so proud of you and I am honored to call you my son.” 

Tony looked down and then used his two fingers to close Peter's eyes. He got up and opened his drawer where a green stone laid, gleaming in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I'm sorry?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you guys like the chapter and not so over the top

Tony grinned as he held the time stone in his palm. 

Now he could go back in time and get his son from when he was a baby. Soon his son would be his but from the beginning now. 

Now his son would not fight him but fight alongside him. They would be father and son.

Tony whispered the words, beni eve getir.

A bright green glow took over the stone and it moved up into the air and spun around. Soon Tony was being lifted up into the air and then everything went dark.

Tony opened his eyes to see him in a room that was dark and all of a sudden he heard crying. He looked behind him to see a crib, he walked towards it to see his son as a baby laying there, crying his heart out.

“Oh Il mio dolce bambino.” Tony coped.

He carefully lifted his son into his arms and held him to his chest.

“You are so perfect. The perfect heir and son. I will raise you right and you will know me to be your daddy. Your father.” Tony spoke as his son quieted down and looked up at him with innocent brown eyes.

Tony smiled, “so perfect.”

Suddenly the door opened and a frightened Mary ran through the door with a frantic Richard following after her.

“No! Let my son go!” Mary yelled.

At the loud noise, Peter started to cry and Tony quickly started to shush and moved his body side from side.

“Tony, let him go.” Mary started walking closer slowly.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. You kept my son from me and I saw what happened if you did and I am not letting it happen again. I am taking my son with me and raising him as he should be.” Tony spoke, walking towards the window.

“You are going to raise him wrong.” Mary spoke.

“You get him killed!” Tony said to her.

“I would never do that! I would not put my son in danger!” Mary argued back.

Tony shook his head and walked to the windows, “but you did.” Tony then jumped out and landed on the roof beside the apartment complex and took off running. He could hear Mary yelling hysterically behind him and he just looked down at his child.

“I will raise you right.” He promised.

Peter just looked up at him and giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all the kudos!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Peter's life with Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been updating lately, but I really hope you like this chapter

Tony looked out of the glass window, taking in the new day and new life.

He knew that his reality has changed after he took his son from his lying and deceiving mother and his fake father, but he didn't know how this reality would turn out so he was looking for anything that might change his son's destiny.

Tony was broken out of his thoughts when he heard crying. He got up from his seat, in the tall leather brown chair, and walked over to where the crib was.

Two teary brown eyes looked up at him and the boy made grabby hands.

Tony chuckles and picked his son up and bounced him around.

“Hey bambino, you're finally home. You're going to love it here.” Tony spoke gently as Peter reached up and tried to touch Tony's goatee.

Tony playfully tried to bite the boys fingers and the boy giggled.

Tony laughed a little and smiled down at his son. 

The boy was the most amazing thing on Earth and he was glad that the boy was his son. His hazel eyes, his soft, curly chestnut hair, his bright smile and his high pitched giggles always brought a smile to his face.

“Oh bambino, I never thought this would happen to me, but I am so glad it has. I'll never let anything happen to you. Your mother raised you wrong and it got you killed but now, now I will raise you right and will live up to your legacy.” Tony spoke as he rocked back and forth, smiling down at his son.

Peter made little baby noises, and Tony just laughed at his boy and just cuddled him closer.

There was a knock at the door and Tony looked up at the security screen that was up on the computer and it showed a younger looking Rhodey. Tony smiled and told JARVIS to let him in.

Rhodey walked into the room and suddenly stopped short as he saw the baby in Tony's arms.

“Uh...Tony? Why is there a baby in your arms?” Rhodey asked, believing that this was the weirdest scene he has walked into and he walked into A LOT of things.

Tony gasped and spoke to Peter, “look! It's your Uncle Rhodey!”

Peter giggled and made baby noises that Tony just cooed at.

“Um Tony? I wasn't aware you had a son.” Rhodey spoke.

“Yeah, well, surprise. His name is Peter James Stark. I'll have to change his name on the birth certificate of course as its still Peter Benjamin Parker, but I'll just have one of my guys do it.” Tony nodded.

“You have a son?” Rhodey said, still shocked at what he was hearing.

“Weren't you listening to anything I just said?! Yes, I have a son.” Tony glared at Rhodey.

Rhodey put his hands up and spoke, “okay, okay. How old is he?”

“He's 5 months.” Tony grinned, looking down at his son.

Rhodey saw Tony in a new light as he looked down at Peter. He didn't seem like the big mob boss anymore, he looked like a loving father doting on his son.

“Would there be any chance that I could maybe hold him?” Rhodey asked.

Tony looked up at him and grinned, “of course platypus.”

Rhodey walked closer and Tony carefully put Peter into the arms on Rhodey. Rhodey looked down at Peter and couldn't stop but smile.

“Hi Peter, it's your Uncle Rhodey, and I'm going to spoil you more than your father will.”

Tony snickered at that, no one could spoil his son more but him.

“And I'm going to tell you of all the goofy things your daddy did when he was younger.”

Tony glared at Rhodey and Rhodey just grinned innocently at him.

It seemed like Peter was going to have a good life, even if it is in the mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they make my day in how much you like this story! 💖💖💖💖


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little further in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't updated in awhile and I haven't finished the whole chapter so I'm putting some of it up now

Tony held Peter on his hip as he was building his high tech empire. Security systems everywhere and hidden compartments in every room and hall. He was not taking any chances.

“Daddy.” Peter tugged on Tony's shirt collar, trying to get his attention.

“Yes bambino?” Tony asks, not looking away from his blueprints.

“That guy has been staring at us for awhile.” Peter spoke as he pointed at a tied up man in the corner.

“He has, hasn't he?” Tony glanced over at the man.

“Why's he tied up?” Peter asked, looking up at his dad.

“Well, he tried to take the money that I had saved up for your future.” Tony glared at the man as he finished his sentence.

The man paled and his eyes grew big and he shook his head repeatedly.

Peter narrowed his eyes at him, “he shouldn't do that though. What are you going to do to him daddy?”

“Well, I'm going to teach him a lesson, that's what I'm going to do.” Tony replied, starting to move closer to the man, still holding his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, please give me some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing and please leave comments and votes!


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, this is the last chapter of the book, there will be a sequel and hopefully its better than this book

The man sat in the chair, looking at Tony in fear. He wouldn't kill him in front of his son, would he?

Tony looked up at the man who looked like he was going to shit his pants and couldn't help but grin. This was the perfect opportunity to bring Peter in the life he will soon have.

"Hey baby, how would you like to see something?" Tony asked Peter, grinning menacingly.

Peter nodded his head intrigued. He saw his dad pull a gun out of his waistband and brought it closer to them.

He pointed to the safety, "This right here is the safety, if you put it down then you will be able to shoot someone. The trigger is right here and if you pull it back it will release a bullet out of the barrel and it will hurt the person you aim it at." Tony told him as he pointed out all the parts.

Tony walked up to the man with Peter still on his hip and pointed the gun at the man's temple.

"Are you going to hurt the man daddy?" Peter asked.

"Why yes, he tried to steal from me. I had important money saved." Tony answered.

The man's eyes pleaded for his life but Tony held no remorse as he pulled back the safety.

"Never steal from a Stark."

And with that, Tony pulled the trigger, killing the man.

Peter gasped and hid his head in Tony's shoulder, and Tony dropped the gun and went to comfort his son.

"Hey, hey baby, its okay, its okay." Tony repeated.

"Is he....is he dead?" Peter asked, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes, he had to. He tried to steal from us." Tony responded.

Peter just shook his head and hid his head in the crook of Tony's neck.

_16 years later_

Peter, with his dad, looked at the women in front of them pleaded that they believe her when she tells them that she never meant to betray them.

“You gave our location away Liz, I don't think we can forgive that.” Peter spoke, shaking his head.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know he wasn't in our group.” Liz sobbed.

“But you did, that man was your father Liz, he was stealing our tech from us and using it for his own mob.” His dad spoke, loading a gun.

Liz looked down, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this alive.

“You know Liz, I used to like you but now, I'm actually glad nothing happened between us.” Peter spoke, shaking his head in disappointment,

Liz looked up, and only let out a louder sob.

“At least I know where loyalties lay. Now I know I can't trust you. Thankfully Michelle knew that you were spilling our secrets.” Peter grinned.

“B-but she, she said she wouldn't tell anyone.” Liz spoke, looking shocked.

“Yeah, well turns out she knows where her loyalties should be.” Peter started to walk towards his dad.

“So here what is about to happen, you tell us where your father is hiding and we'll go easy on you.” Tony spoke.

Liz pursed her lips and didn't say anything, holding her head up in defiance.

“Fine, we'll do it the hard way. Do what you must.” Tony told his men.

Liz let out a cry of pain when they beat her, on the face, stomach, legs, and arms. She looked at Peter and all she saw was his emotionless face.

“Alright, that's enough. Would you like to try again?” Tony asked.

“I don't know.” Liz spoke, lying through her teeth.

Tony motioned for his men to repeat their treatment.

After three more times of being punched, kicked, scratched, she gave in.

“Alright! Alright! I'll tell!” Liz spoke out.

“We're listening.” Peter spoke, walking forward.

“A warehouse in Brooklyn. He's getting ready to leave town.” Liz said.

Tony nods and pulls the gun up, towards Liz's chest.

“I told you what you wanted, please don't kill me.” Liz pleaded.

“I'm afraid I can't do that, you already betrayed us, who's to say you won't say you won't do it again?”

And with that Tony pulled the trigger, killing Liz.

“Lets go.” Tony walked out with Peter following.

The two caught Toomes in the warehouse getting ready to leave, when Peter got a bad feeling, he started looking around, only to see a man with a gun pulled out, ready to shoot.

Tony shot Toomes but as he did the other man shot Tony in the stomach and Peter pulled his gun out and shot the man in the chest, killing him.

Peter went to his father's aid and put pressure on the wound, “hey dad, just hold on okay?”

Tony nodded and just smiled at Peter.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next book later today, so keep a look out
> 
> In the next book, There will be flashbacks to when Peter was a baby so I didn't cut off Peters entire baby life with Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but its the prologue so just wait for the first chapter, but I hope you liked the story! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far and maybe give me some ideas


End file.
